They will Not Fade
by JadenTheFangirl
Summary: Two years have passed since the battle between the exiled elf prince and Hellboy and all has been quiet within the Nightlands; until a mysterious elf comes forth with a plan to save her kind. She shall bring back her prince, for they will not fade!
1. Revival

~~They Will Not Fade~~

Chapter 1: Revival

"Can you open the way for me, goblin?" a young woman asked. She was standing in a wide clearing, the green grass bright and beautiful in the sun. She wore black armor on her chest, shoulder, forearms, knees and thighs. Underneath, she wore a dark red outfit, a lighter red wrap around her waist. Half her hair was held back by a braid on the right side, the rest falling in front of the left side of her face. She had pale skin and pointed ears.

"What do you need in the nightlands?" the goblin she was speaking to asked. The upper half of his body was on some wooden table with wheels.

"I am looking for someone. Can you let me in?" she asked.

"No one has lived down there for years." The goblin told her. "The battle for the royal crown was fought and won, the threat destroyed. You will not find anyone down there, I'll tell you now."

At the words of the threat being destroyed, the woman flinched. "I still need to go in, goblin. I am asking you to let me go in."

"…" the goblin did not answer. He was wondering why this stranger would want, so much, to enter the nightlands-it has been for so long, a place of despair, especially to the elves. Which this woman was.

"…I knew…him." she finally said, her face guarded but her voice only slightly shaky. "All I want is to see him once more, then I shall return here."

The goblin was quiet as he thought, but then he sighed. "Alright. But you must trade me something."

The woman seemed irritated, but pulled out a small knife. It had a golden handle and shining silver blade. "What about this?"

"Hmmm…" he watched the item for a moment. He wanted something better, but seeing as she seemed to have nothing else, and it was a very shiny and beautifully made item, he accepted. He took it from her and blew a whistle a few times.

Then, the formation of rocks that lay behind him began to shake and move, until they rose up. The woman saw that the formation was in the shape of a man. The legs buried deep in the ground and unmoving as the torso rose up from where it lay. Until finally, the torso was straight up and the woman saw the opening. A strange doorway, in the middle of the rock torso's stomach.

"Go, go." The goblin urged as he began using wooden things attached to his arms, to help him move. She walked slowly forward, gazing at the tall torso. It's half broken stone face watched her until she entered through the doorway.

She heard the whistle blow again, and the sound of rocks closing in. She guessed the way had just shut behind her, but she did not look to see. Her eyes were locked on the sadness that lay before her.

A once beautiful kingdom all around her now covered in darkness. She could see what was left of tall pillars, columns and buildings, all darkened and wearing away.

"This way, miss." The goblin said as he pulled himself forward. She followed behind him, unable to keep her gaze away from the withered surroundings. She longed for the day that this place might regain its beauty. And as she thought of that, she clutched a small, oval shaped item which was hidden in the wrappings around her waist.

They were going lower and lower into the nightlands, far from the doorway they had entered through. Ahead, she saw a much larger, grander doorway. No doors stopped their path, though. And once she made it through the threshold, she stopped, even if the goblin continued ahead of her.

Lying before her and all around her were golden, mechanical, circular bodies. They were not human, but they did have arms and legs. A torso and a head. She knew what they were. They were the soldiers of the Golden Army.

She felt a hint of sadness wash over her as she thought of what would have come and what wouldn't have happened had these beings rained, but came back to her normal state of mind at the sound of the goblins voice.

"He is this way, miss."

She took a breath and nodded, walking after him once again.

Finally, the goblin stopped. He pointed up the large stone steps that lay before them. "He's up there. I cannot follow, of course." He said, motioning to the lower half of his body which was not there.

She nodded. "Thank you, goblin. I will not be long…" and she then ascended the stairs, clutching the oval item still hidden.

She finally made it to the top then, having to side step many more of the soldiers of the golden army who lay in her way.

But once again, she halted. She had to avert her eyes for a moment at the sight she'd just seen. She had known she would see something of the sight, but not as bad as this.

The sight that made her turn away, was that of a stone body-broken into pieces of rock and dust. She had expected to see this man as stone-possibly gone forever. But not this. Not him broken.

Finally, she pulled out the oval object. A stone, pure white with gray vain-like lines on it. It gave off a slight glow. She watched it for a moment, hope building in her chest fast. She made herself look at the broken stone body then, fighting back the pain at the sight. She came up to the pieces and looked down at them.

She saw part of his face then and had to look away again. She sighed. "You're honor and need to preserve what we are, was too unyielding, my prince… But we need that again. We need you…"

She raised the stone over the broken pieces and it began glowing more brightly. Then, the woman whispered, "Eirgh aris, Nuada…."

And the stone continued to shine brightly and the light seemed to flow into the broken pieces that lay on the ground, making them glow faintly.

The woman stood up and backed away as it shown brighter and brighter. The shining pieces of stone began shaking, until they were slowly moving through the air. They circled each other around and around until they began joining together, repairing the stone prince. Soon, it finally formed him, as he seemed to be kneeling with arms out on the ground. But then, not only did the white, oval stone cause the stone body to repair itself-it also began changing the stone.

The stone was changing and changing until it was no longer stone. The stone of the prince was becoming the prince once again. He kept shining and changing until finally there was a gasped as he took in air, and then fell to his side on the floor. He lay there in a tan outfit, lying on his side, some of his hair in his face, the rest of it splayed on the floor.

The woman dropped to her knees as he fell. She leaned over him, checking to see if he was alright. He looked tired, and did not wake. But he was breathing, so she knew her plan had worked. She had brought back Prince Nuada Silverlance.


	2. Memories

~~They Will Not Fade~~

Chapter 2: Memories

As the prince lay unconscious still, the woman was standing and walking around the room, curious. She watched all around. All she saw was the resting army that would never be revived again. She knew that, because she saw the golden puddle shape on the ground. She knew it must be the crown.

She raised her hand then and shut her eyes. She was using her one and only supernatural ability. Something she didn't understand where she got it from, but she was also thankful for it at times… Not at others, but she still used it.

Thanks to this power, she could feel past events. When she shut her eyes, she could even see it as if she had been there herself, though it was fuzzy, depending on how long ago the event had occurred. Apparently, not many big things had occurred here-of course, nothing alive has been here for a few years.

But finally, as time seemed to rewind in her mind as she turned around the room with her hand raised, the room changed. At first, it was as if she hadn't shut her eyes, things barely moving, until it began becoming slightly fuzzier and fuzzier in her mind. At first, it was fussy at the edges, but now her vision seemed to blur in some places and show normally in others.

What she saw made her open her eyes and release a few tears. She blinked, having an intake of breath. She coughed as she felt pain in her chest, making her heart seem to come to her throat. But, she had to watch… she had to know what happened to the princess.

So she shut her eyes again, her mind traveling those few years back. She stood in the slightly fussy room. To her left, she saw where the stairs were located. The soldiers of the golden army stood around, watching the people there.

There were a few people the woman did not recognize. A man in a strange suit, with some type of glass head, smoke billowing inside of it. Beside him stood a blue-skinned, half fish/half man creature who wore a black, full body outfit. Beside him was a human female with dark, short hair and a full black outfit. Closer to the woman, was a tall red-skinned man, with shortened horns and bright eyes. He also had a huge, stone like right hand and a tail.

She had heard of that strange creature before, but her focus was on the prince whom was following him, a small knife like hers, raised in his hand as he was about to strike the creature in the back. But the prince halted in his act, shuttering and clutching his chest in surprise and then annoyance.

Seeing that and knowing he must have been pierced, she looked away. Only to wish she hadn't. She was behind the prince, so she did not see him pierced, so why look away? Well, when she did, her eyes trailed over to the top of the room and located there was the princess…whom had pierced herself in her chest, stopping her brothers attempt.

She felt the tears welling in her eyes, but could not open them. She had to know what happened to the princess. She watched as the princess pulled the knife from her chest, and out of her peripheral, she saw the blue man running to the princess in a hurry. She wondered why, but did not focus on him. She saw the princess lying there and wished she could go forward and do something, but she knew there was nothing she could do. And then she turned to see the prince talking to the red man about something. She could not hear it, it was as if her ears were covered as he talked.

She could probably hear him if she tried harder to see this past, but she was already wishing she didn't have to see it. After the prince finished talking, he turned to his sister, twin sister. The woman could read his lips and knew he'd called his twin sisters name, "Nuala."

She saw his body becoming the tan shade of stone and she turned away, knowing he was going to break. She saw the blue man holding the princess in a way she did not expect. As if he was sad at her passing and she guessed there was something between the two of them.

The woman had to watch as the princess turned to stone and lay there. And she continued watching until finally, the blue man stood. He seemed to wave for the others, and they all came to him and helped him move the princess's stone form. That annoyed the woman. _ How could they take her like that!_

But now she knew who to look for, to find the princess. And after that, she opened her eyes with a sigh. Only a minute had passed during her adventure to the past. Now, she must wait. Wait for the prince to awake, and she would offer her plans.

As she waited, her mind wondered far off into the past. Before any of this chaos had happened.

"You two are far too competitive!" a young girl accused, but laughed. It was Princess Nuala, when she was far younger.

She was walking through a small flower garden, many beautiful, colorful flowers at her feet. As she walked through the garden, she was careful not to crush them. And a few feet away from her, her brother and her friend, a young girl wearing armor, were having a sword fight. Of course, not to the death.

"Well, your brother seems to keep fooling himself into thinking he is the better warrior!" the young girl said with a smile. This young girl had half her hair held back by a braid on the right side, the rest falling in front of the left side of her face.

"Oh, Alvara." The Prince said with a smug smile and he did a spinning attack, his light hair whipping around. "Just because your father is a brilliant warrior, it doesn't mean you are. Yet, anyway."

She blocked his attack with her sword as he pushed at her. She just laughed. She pushed him away, swinging her sword at his and catching the tip of his with the tip of hers and yanking it. But his grip was strong. He smiled and she glared.

"You're supposed to be guarding the two of them, Alvara, not fighting them." they heard a voice and Alvara turned as her heart sank.

Her father stood a few feet behind her and a few older guards. He watched her with a hint of annoyance.

She lowered her head to him. "I'm sorry, father…I was…" she couldn't think of an explanation fast enough.

"I'm sorry, Trean." Prince Nuada said with an innocent laugh. "I had offered to duel with her, I didn't think it was wrong, for we're only children and it's only a game. I will not offer it again, if it troubles you."

Alvara was surprised for two reasons. She was surprised he'd stand up for her against her father. But he was her friend after all. And she was also surprised he did not just tell her father it was alright, rather than apologize and say it would not happen again.

Trean, Alvara's father and chief of the royal guard was surprised by that. He shook his head. "No need to apologize your majesty. I was not sure that was appropriate, I would not want my daughter to be the cause of trouble to you and your sister, when she's supposed to be protecting you." He gave his daughter a look.

"Well, we're just playing. Neither of us planned to actually strike each other. And you should not worry."

Trean was quiet, but then nodded. He looked to his daughter. "Make sure to stay on guard, young lady. I will not have you be careless while protecting people as important as these two."

Alvara nodded and ducked her head. Trean whispered something to the older guards who stood nearby, and then he left.

"Well then, I guess that games over." Alvara said with a laugh.

"You won't be in trouble, will you?" Nuala asked her friend.

"Possibly. It was stupid of me…" she said.

"Well, I think you do a very well job, Alvara. Don't feel so down." Nuala commented on her friend.

Alvara nodded. She smiled at her friend. Nuala was such an amazing person; Alvara knew she was blessed to know her. She was so beautiful and kind.

"Well then, shall we continue our walk, sister?" Nuada asked of his twin and she nodded, smiling at the flowers before walking away.

Alvara, along with the two other guards with her, followed behind the twins as they enjoyed their walk through the forest surrounding their home. Nuada even picked a beautiful yellow rose and place it ever so carefully in his sisters' hair. It accented her beauty very well. She smiled and thanked her brother, who watched her happily and adoringly.

The woman standing there, swimming through her memories, was Alvara. And she had her back turned to the still unconscious Nuada as she thought of the past.

But then she turned, just in time to have a sword placed to her neck. She did not gasp or anything. She had guessed this would happen.

"Who are you and what's going on?" Prince Nuada had awoken then, and as soon as he had, he wondered why. But before he could guess, he had noticed her standing there. Not being one to trust many, he had immediately slipped one her swords from its sheath.

She bowed her head slightly and carefully (it was hard to do a respectful bow of the head with a sword blade to your neck). "Prince Nuada…"

Seeing as she was an elf, he lowered the sword, but only slightly and he did not lower his glare. "What is going on? How have I been revived, I had passed on…"

Alvara raised the stone in between them. "A revival stone. One of the last ones, one of the only. It took me a time to find it."

"And why would you revive me?" he asked speculatingly. Most of his kind had turned on him for not honoring the truce between man, he did not understand why this person would want to revive him, knowing he may decide to continue his plans.

"Because, your people need you." She told him.

He laughed darkly. "They will not accept me."

"They must. You are the only hope for us, you and Nuala." She told him. "I have traveled far and wide ever since I learned of you and your sisters' fall. And I will make sure to bring our people back together. We cannot wither away."

Nuada was surprised. "And you expect me to believe this? How do I know you don't want to just use me?"

Alvara sighed and knock the blade from her throat with her vambrace, but he spun, swinging it to her other side, but luckily, she was fast enough to pull out her other sword and block his attack. He glared and pushed at her sword, but she held it there. He swung for her waist and she spun out of the way, only to have him flip to her side and knock her to the ground. He then put his sword to her neck again as she tried to get up but stopped. And all of this had happened in only a matter of seconds, they were very elite elf warriors.

"Where is my sister?" he asked then. He felt worried, his link to her felt weak. He guessed because of his slumber, but he did not feel right unless he felt that link inside him. It was a part of him-she was.

"I have not learned of where yet, but I shall find her." She said.

He glared. "Tell me who you are."

She watched him for a moment, and then said, "Alvara. Daughter of Trean and a soldier of the royal guard."

His eyes widened then, it surprised him very much. "Alvara?" he looked at her differently now, trying to remember his old friend from the past. He then lowered the sword.

She stood then. "I tried to follow you….after you'd gone." She began, remembering the day the truce had been made. "But of course, you were cunning and sneaky. I could not follow any direct trails. I was worried you would not be protected and, knowing many others would be with your father and sister, I knew it would be fine for me to leave."

Nuada watched her and listened, but he had many memories running through his head at the same time.

"I would return to the clan every now and then, to check on the king, the princess and my father. After so many years, it seemed I missed you the one time you chose to return." She remembered arriving and finding the kings stone body with a sword in his chest and the golden piece of the crown gone. "Learning your plans, I tried to follow you, unsure of where you would go then. I was so stupid…" she sighed.

"And in my search, it seems you had been defeated. I heard word of it from the clan; they were informed by some goblins. And since then, I've been looking for the stone, to revive you. Because I know, the Bethmora clan shall not last for much more years without a leader."

"And how can we continue to live on?" he asked her accusingly. "With the monstrosity that is man continuing to destroy our home?"

"There are places, my lord, to where we can travel. There are still green fields, and we must preserve those places. We can worry about man later, but for now, I think we should find those few lands and preserve them." Alvara told him.

He glared. "If you think I shall sit by while they continue to destroy-"

"I'm sorry, prince, but if you have not noticed; during your exile the world has gotten worse. Weaker and weaker, with no one being able to preserve it because of the truce. You were the only one, but you were in exile. Now we need to do so, and deal with the humans after wards." She said.

He did not falter in his glare. "And what of my sister?"

"I shall go out to find her and bring her back." She said. "But you shall need to stay here. I'm sure whoever had her will know of your return as well and I will not risk you being hurt, your highness. I will just need to find out who it was who took her."

"Abraham." Nuada said simply.

She looked at him, confused.

"She will be the one called Abraham. She seemed to acquire a new link while I was after her." He told her.

She realized what he meant. "Well then, I will bring her back."

"Are you sure she will come back willingly?" he asked her.

She did not answer. "I shall return, Prince." She bowed and he watched her leave down the stairs.

And once she was gone, his mind was reeling as he thought. He had returned and he was not going to sit by. He was going continue his past plans, to destroy mankind. He just needed to find out how to do so.


	3. L'Anse aux Meadows, Newfoundland

~~They Will Not Fade~~

Chapter 3: L'Anse aux Meadows, Newfoundland

"Well then, how was yer visit?" the goblin asked once he saw Alvara coming up the pathway towards the door.

"…I must come back again, goblin. I hope you understand." She said, hoping she did not have to reveal anything to this man. He seemed a slightly unfortunate soul (as seen by the loss of his lower half) and she didn't want to harm him, but she could not let anyone get in her way and stop her.

He gave her a tired look. "I do not think that's best, miss. And anyways, if you knew him-Prince Nuada, seeing him in that state will only bring ya despair."

"I have to come back, no matter what effect it will have on me." She told him, stopping.

The goblin watched her, and finally decided it wouldn't do anyone else any harm if she came once more. If she wanted to hurt herself in the process, that was her doing. That's all he thought. He nodded. "Sure, you can come back. But I'll say again, for yer own well being, ma'am, that it will only cause you pain."

"…It really doesn't matter the effect this has on me…" she whispered and then she left.

She headed through the strange doorway outside, where it was still day time. Getting closer to the middle of the day. It had only taken her half an hour down there.

She raised her hand and shut her eyes, turning around slightly as her mind traveled into the past. All she saw behind her eyes was the goblin going back and forth, sometimes conversing with some other goblins that came by-but that was all. Until finally, it seems she had gone enough years back to see the group from before-the group who had tried to stop Nuada's plans, were coming out of the rock. This time, Alvara tried very hard to enter, so that she could see as well and hear as well as she possibly could (when she was less focused, her travels into the past were fuzzier).

"Careful, careful." The blue man said to the red man, who was carefully carrying the stone of Nuala out, until the blue one asked him to place her down. Alvara wondered why. The rest of them confront a human man who seemed to be going bald, handing over belts as they did (though, the red man came back for his gun).

The red man and the human woman walked farther off, talking about something. Alvara did not focus on them. She had her eyes on the blue man; Abraham, she guessed. In her mind, she seemed to come closer. She did feel her feet moving forward, her hand facing the exact spot where this had happened.

"Are you alright, Agent Sapien?" Alvara saw the strange, glass-head man come up to Abraham, talking in a weird way, but it sounded human enough, though he had an accent.

"…Yes, sir…" Abraham sighed, watching the stone of Nuala and holding her stone hand which was raised and stuck that way.

"…Vhat do you plan to do wiz her?" the strange man asked.

"I…" Abraham seemed to think for a moment, unsure. "I will take her with me. I don't care, I can't…leave her here…" his voice was so tender as he talked of the princess, Alvara was sure Nuala had stolen his heart. She only hoped he had not stolen hers.

She stood there for a little while longer, listening, until the red man, Abraham and the human woman decided where they would go. Once she registered where, she opened her eyes.

"Are you alright, miss?" the goblin asked, having had come out of the formation as she had been in the past.

"Yes. I shall return." She said and then she was walking fast to edge of the cliff. She was not scared at all. She began running, securing her weapon and then she jumped forward. The air rushed past her as she fell towards the rocky ground bellow.

She did a summersault in the air and landed, half leaning forward, on a pointed rock. She only slightly felt the impact through her feet, and then she pushed hard with her legs, jumping from rock to rock and heading out towards the water, where she had a boat waiting, two men there inside of it-two male elves, actually.

"Well, how did it go? Did you see him?" one of them asked. He was tall and almost skinny looking, but he had an unnoticeable build on him. He had white hair, pale skin and golden eyes also, with pointed ears. Though, his hair was back in a ponytail.

"Yes, Caolan, I saw him." Alvara told him as she jumped into the boat.

"And did it make you feel any better at all, Alvara?" another man asked. He had more of a build than Caolan did, but not much bigger and he looked like him. They were brothers. "Or worse, like I told you it would?"

Alvara did not answer him.

"Well, where are we going now?" he asked.

"To Canada, Berach." Alvara said to the man.

"For what?" Berach asked as Caolan's head raised.

"Because, we need to go there." was all she said. They may be loyal to her, and like friends, but she knew they may object. They were like most of the other elves. They wouldn't be willing to have Nuada back just to save themselves. They'd rather him stay dead and them wither away. They knew he could be trouble.

And then they were heading for Canada, Berach and Caolan unsure of why and Alvara determined in her mission to find the Princess.

The Prince paced in the throne room located deeper in the nightlands. He was pondering what he could do now. He did not care for his friends wishes of waiting-he had a second chance to destroy the human race and save what is left of the world and he was going to do it-but how?

He would have to delve deeper in the nightlands-maybe even head back to the troll market-he needed information that he had not acquired. Maybe he could run across something. Something that could rid the world of humans, once and for all.

He changed into his warrior uniform, finding a few swords and then finding his spear. He grabbed a few other things, and then he went deeper into the nightlands, hoping to come across a library.

It was silent, in the small cottage in L'Anse aux Meadows. The cottage was made of strong wood, straw/hay here and there, and vegetation growing up onto the house in such a beautifully natural way. Inside, there was a main room, kitchen, bathroom, and two rooms. There was also another cottage located not much farther off from here, at which the main occupant of this home was visiting.

So, that occupant did not know of the stirring female elf that lay in one of his rooms. It was Princess Nuala, awaking from her slumber after being awakened. As she slowly sat up and gazed around, her head wondered widely. _Where am I? What am I doing alive again? What is going on!_ She thought.

She slowly climbed down from the table where she had been laying. She searched the room, her heart racing as she worried why she had returned and what was going on. The room had many scrolls and candles and many other things. She wondered why she was in here.

Just then, she jumped, for she heard the sound of a door opening outside of the room she was in. Who could it be? Should she run or hide? Or would this person be harmless? Not being one to be careless or stupid, she looked around for something to protect herself with. There was a rock, which she grabbed quick and she backed farther into the room, in a dark corner. She knocked over some un-lit candles and gasped, hating herself for not seeing it.

"What….?" She could hear from the other room and she readied herself. She'd been heard.

Finally, the person opened the door and entered the room. At first, Nuala readied herself to intimidate the person-she was not one to want to harm anyone. But she would not let herself be free to harm, as well.

But her eyes went wide for a moment as the man (she could tell it as a man, of a sort) saw the table and whispered frantically, "Where…?"

She dropped the rock and he looked her way. A man with black shorts and blue and white skin, seeming to smooth. And with big eyes. "…Abraham…" she whispered.

Abraham's eyes went wide at the sound of her voice and he slowly walked forward and she did as well, until she was in the light that came from the open door. And then she rushed to his arms in a flurry of emotion, him catching her in his arms.

"How is this….?" Abraham asked, his voice shaky. He was so surprised and taken aback, he wasn't sure what to feel or what to do.

"…I do not know…" she said, unable to look away from him. "But…I do not think I have returned alone…"

~Alvara~

After a few days travel across the ocean, soon, they were to dock. They all put on tan cloaks, knowing they would attract unwanted attention if they walked around freely.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Berach asked Alvara, wary still of her plans, since she would not reveal them.

"Yes, I am sure. Just trust me, please. But if you do not, you can head back to America and join what's left of our race and sit by doing nothing." She told him in a calm, but flat and emotionless voice.

He stayed quiet.

"No one likes going on a mission blindly, Alvara. You should not blame him." Caolan told her, though his voice was not harsh. He always seemed to be the one between the two of them, keeping their anger from getting too high against each other.

"I do not blame him, Caolan. I just can't take hearing whining from an elf that is supposed to be many years older than me!" she said the last part loud enough for him to hear. Then regretted it. She had just tried to make him seem the fool for acting childish and complaining, instead of listening to his leaders orders. But she had just done a childish act herself, at which Caolan laughed. She glared at him.

Finally, they docked on the shore, dropping anchor and heading up the shore, ignoring the few humans that seem to notice them.

After passing most of the human inhabitants, Alvara raised her hand out of her cloak and shut her eyes as the boys watched around her. She saw so much in her head. There was so much more activity around here than there was back in Antrim.

She soon gave up, impatient. She had already had to take a day to get here-she didn't want to spend too much time looking for the princess, because she was very on edge about the prince. She was pretty sure he would not heed her warning of staying put.

She walked away from the brothers then, heading to a human who had been watching them. She kept her hood up and covering her face as she said, "You, I need a few answers."

"Al-alright…" it was a woman, and she had an Irish accent (she must have some Irish blood flowing through her). She seemed slightly afraid, only because she was not sure what this person looked like.

"Has there been any…strange happenings around here? Any strange things going on, or strange people or things around?" Alvara asked quickly.

"I…uh…"

"Answer me, please."

"Y-yes, there has been. But, uh….I'm not sure I should-" Alvara gave the woman a look that seem to scare her into continuing answering her, instead of saying she shouldn't. "There's been a few fights around. Strange, ugly creatures always coming out. Oh, it scares me so!" she said, touching her chest. "And there's always these three, sometimes just two. But always a red man/beast, with a strange, stone hand. He's a demon, I know it! A demon!"

"Alright, alright!" Alvara hushed her as she seemed to start to hyperventilate. "Who else?"

"Sometimes, there's a blue fish man. And sometimes a flame-woman. She controls the flames to her will, I do not lie to you!"

"I believe you. Now, do you know where I could find them?"

"Find them?" the woman looked like she thought Alvara was crazy. "Why on god's great earth would you want to find those…those monsters!"

"That is my business, human, just tell me where."

The woman was scared once more, but nodded. She pointed at a forest full of thin trees. "Through there, on the other side of the island…. A day's journey, maybe less. You'll find them…"

Alvara nodded. "Thank you." and then she left, towards the trees, Berach and Caolan following soon after. Until she turned on them.

"Berach, you stay here." She ordered then.

"Why!"

"Because, someone must stay behind with the ship. I will not leave it unattended."

He glared, but after looking at his brother, he sighed and nodded. "Yes, ma'am…" and then he headed back to the ship.

Alvara and Caolan continued forward, through the forest. It was mostly silent, other than the sound of the critters running through the trees and across the ground, and the sound of their footsteps (though only they could hear them, for their steps were light and quick).

They even thought they spotted a few fairies as they walked, so they knew that some area nearby here was inhabited by many different fae creatures. And that is why so many creatures were spotted so much, to scare that woman.

Alvara and Caolan kept a ready hand on the hilt of their swords, knowing they may not be welcome to some, depending on their judgment of the world and its state.

"Can you not tell me what's going on, Miss?" Caolan eventually asked after minutes had passed without a word.

She did not answer, though he thought he heard a quick noise like a sigh.

"Look, I'm not trying to annoy you like my brother-I'm just curious. And it would also be nice to know." He continued.

"I'm visiting someone else." She lied.

He sighed, knowing her tone very well and knowing she lied. "Look-I'm trying hard not to annoy you like Berach, but I see no other way to get an answer-why in this world are we in Canada and who are we looking for and why?" he stopped then. They were annoyed enough before they stopped at Antrim, not knowing why she would want to visit a dead friend. But this was bordering on his nerves.

She turned on him then, almost glaring, though she could understand, even if she wished they'd stop asking and wondering. "Stay here, to make sure no one is following. Come after me if anything goes wrong. Or head back to the boat with Berach and leave, if you must." She hoped he'd pick the later, if anything happened.

He was surprised by that, but did stop where he stood. "But, Miss-"

"I need to go on alone…please, Caolan." She said in the softest tone she could manage.

He made a face, like he was going to shake his head. "Miss, we're with you to help and protect you, that's all. There's no need to do this."

"That is not it, Caolan. I just worry about followers, and I would appreciate it if you would listen and do as I say."

He sighed and mumbled, "Only because her late father…"

She flinched at that. She blocked the thoughts from her head that threatened to come to her at those words. "I shall return." She spat and hurried ahead.

~Nuada~

As he walked through many, many rows of many, many books and scrolls and charts and illustrations, Nuada gazed around, thinking of where he would find what he needed (he'd been in here for a few days now, searching). Obviously, it would be in a history book of some kind. If there was anything powerful enough for the job he had, it would have to be something old and hidden.

He passed through the elven history first, scanning through many books, before moving on to the other magical beasts that roam this world. He passed through goblins, trolls, fairy-folk.

Finally, he stopped. It was an isle dedicated mainly to dark arts and dark crafts. He hesitated. He felt something in him and wondered what it was. It was like…something pulling him. And then he realized he was regaining his link with his beloved sister. For a moment, he planned to run out of this place and hurry to her. But, he knew he could not leave-not just yet…and he was unsure of how she would react to his presence.

He glared at nothing, letting out an angry, yet sad sigh before looking back at the many books and artworks. He took one book at a time, scanning through them. He found nothing at first. Most of these things were long since destroyed or had withered away by now. Items of control or pain or power. He needed to find something just as powerful, if not more powerful than the golden army. And he continued looking for hours, almost.

But finally, he came across a name of a group he had heard of before. **The Shadow Legion**. I wide span of thousands and thousands of lost, spiteful or completely evil souls still wondering the world of either their own will, or some strange curse. Most of their own will. They, like the army, felt no pain or sadness or guilt-nothing. Nothing but blood-lust and joy from causing any and all pain.

He thought over it for a moment. Of course, there was always that part in his mind (that he was sure some part of his sisters' mind in his) that told him it would be barbaric and monstrous to release creatures like this on other living beings, even if those being be humans. But then memories flowed to him and the thought of humans.

So many wars, so many battles-so many friends and comrades-in-arms lost in human's greedy battles against him and his people.

Nuada then ripped the pages containing the information on the Shadow Legion from the book, stuffing it away and he turned to leave, but-

"Ugh…" the Prince fell forward, catching himself at the last minute as he had fallen forward. His legs had become weak and they would not support him. He felt dizzy and tired all of a sudden. He tried to push himself back up with his arms, but they were too weak.

"What…is going on?" he asked no one. He was so frustrated. He felt tired, yet he knew he must get up. He was fighting against the wiriness as well as he could, but it was of no use. Within only a minute of trying to fight it, he lay unconscious on the ground, too weak to keep himself awake.

~Nuala~

"Ugh…"

"Nuala!" Abraham exclaimed in surprised and worry, immediately coming to her side. She had been gazing out at the ocean, so beautiful in the slowly coming sunset. "Are you alright, Princess?"

She laid in his arms for a moment, for he had caught her quickly. He was only a few feet in the water as she had been watching the water and him. She took a deep breath and sat up. "I…think so. It's just an after effect, from being…how I was, for so long. My body must get used to it." She told him and then reached to touch his face and rub in between his eyes, on his forehead. "No need to worry yourself, dear Abraham."

And the smile he received assured him she was not lying. "Well, we should get you inside for now, Princess." He slowly stood, helping her do the same as he did so.

"What…do you think the others reactions shall be, when they learn of this?" she asked as they walked. She had been wondering ever since Abraham told her that he and Red were staying close, working together every now and then….with different things and troubles. She wondered if they'd be worried or scared.

"Well, I'm not totally sure, Princess." Abraham began, thinking about it himself now. Lately, he was too overjoyed to have her back to care much for anything else, though the thought's came to him at some times. "Maybe they might be happy to see you, at first. And then they'll realize what it means and become worried, of course."

She dropped her head, feeling slight guilt for something out of her control.

"But, we'll figure this out. There's no need for you to worry. Alright?" he turned her to face him as they were about to enter the doorway. He gave her a smile. She seemed slightly downcast, before seeing his smile and she couldn't help but return it.

But, when they turned to the room, Abraham was ready to take back what he said about not worrying. For he did not know why there was a hooded figure in his living room, only a few feet away. He did not think to raise his hand to sense a presence before, no one over comes here. So this must not be a normal someone. He raised his hand and gasped.

"What?" Nuala asked, looking at him, a bit worried as she watching the hooded figure.

But before he said anything, the hooded figure dropped down, bowing and from inside the cloak, Alvara said, "Princess…Nuala." Her voice felt weak and she cursed herself for not holding her composure. She cleared her throat. "It is a high honor and joy to see you once again." She stood then.

"Who are you?" Nuala asked, curious. She knew by now this person must be elf kind, but what would they be doing here?

She lowered the hood and knew she would not realize her right away. The prince hadn't. And she was unable to speak, for the sight of her old and dear, sweet friend had her at a loss for words. She even felt tears coming, but she held them back.

Nuala walked forward and Alvara could tell by the look on her face, she seemed familiar to Nuala. "May I see your hand?" she asked then.

She was hesitant, for when she touch people, her unusual gift would delve into their past. Though, when she was not focused on it, it became blurry. She held up her hand then, intent on making sure she did not focus on seeing her friends past.

Once Nuala took her hand, Alvara was fighting to focus on anything and everything. It was not torture to see her friends past, but she did not want to invade on her…yet she felt a pang of fear….she wondered if they would have memories of when they had been gone (and if so, what would they be?) or if it just skipped from the time before death to now. She did not want to test it.

Just then, Nuala gasped. Alvara watched her friends face as their hands were still intertwined. They were above their heads slightly. Nuala gripped tighter. "Alvara…?" she saw a tear fall from Nuala's eye.

She nodded. "Yes, my old friend…"

"What….are you doing here…?" she asked, still so surprised and in between sadness and joy. Sadness at the fact it has been so long since she had really seen her friend, and joy at seeing her once more.

"It is something I shall tell you later…" she shot a quick and slightly annoyed glance at Abraham before looking back and Nuala. "But…are you alright…?" memories came to both of them as she said, "It's been so long since I really came back to visit. I was…too busy…searching…"

Nuala realized what she meant and wanted to ask of her brother, but before she did so, she caught her old friend in a hug, for she had not in so long. Alvara hugged her back, smiling.

"Alvara, you must tell me…" Nuala began after they drew back from their hug. Alvara knew where she was going. "Do you know why I am back? I do not understand how this has happened…"

"And how did you know how to get here?" Abraham interjected. Alvara glared at him.

"Certain powers of which you shall not know of, fish-boy." Alvara did not like this man. He threatened her races future and…her friends' future.

He was surprised by the harshness.

"Please, Alvara." Nuala said in a disapproving tone. "Do not insult him, please…"

Alvara glared at him for a moment, sighed and then nodded to Nuala.

"Now, shall you please tell me if you know anything about this?" she asked.

Alvara was quiet, watching her. "I shall tell you, but I would prefer it be me and you, M'lady. Excuse me, but I am not used to 'his' kind." She lied. Well, not totally. She'd never met anyone like this Abraham, but that didn't make her want to run for the hills out of discomfort, either.

"But-" Abraham tried to object, but Nuala talked to him, assuring him it would be alright-that this woman would never hurt her intentionally. So, he went walking around just outside.

"The truth, friend, please." She said, now growing suspicious. She began feeling slightly weak again, also, so she sat down, as to not overexert herself at the moment.

Alvara took in a breath, and nodded.

~Nuada~

"Uuunggh…." Nuada sighed as he roll onto his side, then he slowly sat up. _Did I fall asleep? Why? Why do I feel so weak?_ He thought to himself. _Ugh, this is not happening! This shall not happen!_

He did not want to feel weakness, there for, he stood and began trying to walk, but his legs were feeling weak again and he fell sideways against the bookshelf. _Damn it! …If this continues, I will not be able to travel. This cannot be happening!_ He tried once more, but once again fell.

He knew he had no choice now. He must wait for Alvara to return, and persuade her to follow his plans. He hated the thought of being so weak, but he needed help.

He sat against the books, angry and annoyed. But he took the papers out then and began looking over them repeated, memorizing where this certain gathering place of the Shadow Legion would be located and he thought of how he would control them. He may be weak, but he had his plan.

Soon, he may just succeed in his plans to rid the world of humans.


	4. Failure to Convince

~~They Will Not Fade~~

Chapter 4: Failure to Convince

~Alvara~

"Now, friend… What do you know of what's going on?" Nuala asked Alvara. "I trust you knew of mine and my brother's passing."

Alvara nodded. "Well, obviously, the two of you have been revived." Nuala nodded patiently. "…And you were revived by me."

"What?" she was surprised by that. "Why…why would you want to do that? You knew what Nuada planned to do, didn't you?" she almost stood, but she knew her legs wouldn't support her. And she may even need to take a rest after this talk.

"Yes, I knew of his plans." Alvara said calmly.

"Then why bring him back? He will begin his plans once again!" she said, getting worried and she was also slightly annoyed with her friend. "I know he cares for his people, but that is not a proper cause to shed more and more blood!"

Alvara kept up a calm and quiet act. "Because, Princess-no one else can lead our people. We will not last long without the two of you, we need you. I know of a place where there are still green fields and forests-we can head there and preserve it, so no human can continue destroying it's beauty. And we can live on, and worry about the humans afterwards."

"Are you saying you believe in my brothers plans to bring down the humans?" Nuala asked softly.

Alvara was quiet for a moment. She had not experienced anywhere near the amount of battles Nuada had, but she had seen how monstrous the humans could be and she was nowhere near fond of any of them. And she hated them for what they do to this world and its inhabitants.

Though she did not wish to cause a blood bath (for she knew this world cannot continue to thrive, with so much blood spilt), but…something inside her wished for them to suffer as well-suffer and go into hiding as they had.

"I understand his reasoning's." She answered Nuala finally. "I would want to do the same as him, though I'm not sure what method I would take."

Nuala sighed, but nodded. She was quiet for a moment, thinking, then she looked at Alvara. "So, you would…like me to return with you. To be by my brother's side and to lead our people again?"

Alvara nodded.

Nuala looked away. "Dear friend, I'm not sure I can do that."

Alvara's face changed from calm to slightly annoyed, but she then composed herself. "And why is that, Princess?"

"I care for our people dearly, and I shall do anything I can for them-but, they have my brother, and there is no real need of me. I think I belong here…" she did not look at her friend.

Alvara glared, but she could not glare at her friend. She could not feel anger towards her, ever. "Princess…I know Nuada is very capable of leading his people on his own, but…I think our people also need a kind heart to look to as well. They need you as well as your brother."

Nuala shook her head. She cared for her people, but there were other's she cared for as well and she did not wish to leave that person. Not just yet. Not again.

"Princess!" Alvara was beginning to become impatient. "Please, we need the both of you-two leaders, not one! You must come back with me, please."

"My friend, I cannot." She told her softly. Then, a thought shot through her mind and she said, "And you know, there is someone who could be at his side. It does not need to be someone of royal blood, since there aren't many."

"No!" Alvara objected quickly at what she was implying, who she was talking about. But she composed herself, calming her voice. "No, it must be you, Princess… Do you not wish to be with him?"

Nuala looked up at her friend like she had just offended her. "Do not ask me of such things…. I love my brother, dearly, for he is part of me as I am a part of him. But you know how different we have become. Too much has changed."

And at that Alvara was reminded of Abraham and glared more than she already was.

"I'm sorry, friend. But I cannot come with you. Not now."

Alvara stayed quiet after Nuala said that. Until finally, after her annoyance simmered down, she nodded. "I see. Well then, Princess, I must say good-bye then."

Nuala seemed sadden by that. "Must you go now?"

Alvara nodded. "There are things I still need to do. I'm truly sorry I could not stay longer…" she managed a smile and bowed.

"I am as well…"

Alvara almost stopped, she did not want to leave her old friend, but she bowed her head once in good-bye and headed out the door.

Abraham seemed to try and asked her something, even if she tried to continue walking. "What is her brother planning? Is she in danger? Please, I need to kn-"

"She is not in any danger, Abraham Sapien. And Nuada is none of your concern." Alvara told him, before raising her hood once more and heading back for the trees.

~Nuada~

_I must convince Alvara to help me. It shames me to admit it, but I cannot do this alone. Not in this state._ The prince thought to himself as he still sat against the books. He had memorized the information by now, that he had taken from the book.

Only after a few more minutes of rest did he stand and leave the great library still standing in the Nightlands. He went back to the throne room, located through the doorway in the main room, where of which he had been killed, then awoken.

He checked the things he had packed before going to the library. He would need to find better food, he was lucky the goblin ventured in here from time to time, or else this place would be deprived of any food at all. Or water.

Once he was sure his things were ready, he left the throne room and headed back into the main room. He looked down at the ground before him. Golden metal ground…this was where his sister had been, when she had stopped him.

"Nuala…." He whispered sadly. _Why? You knew our kind could not last unless something was done… Why could you never understand what I was trying to do?_

"Because, you were barbaric to her. You hated humans for what they did to us, when you were willing to do the same back to stop them." he told himself. Two different parts of him were fighting with each other. His younger self which had known his sister better. His younger self whose link with his sister was stronger. And his older self, who had seen so much blood, so much pain and sorrow befall his race and fellow fea creatures.

_Well, what else is there? How else can the bloodshed end? It's ironic it can only end this way, but I've never seen anything like peace treaties or promises of peace hold out! Never, for the humans are hallow and shall continue to try and fill that endless hole which they are damned with! The only choice is to fight for our freedom, for our right! Or fade…_

"Which I shall not do…. Ever…" the prince whispered to himself.

Just then, he felt that same tug he had felt in the library. That tug pulling somewhere far off, to Nuala.

"Sister…" he whispered, feeling the link growing back, growing stronger. He wished to give in to the pulling tie that told him to go and be with her. But then again, he could not do as he planned with her with him. She would not let him… She may even repeat her sacrifice, just to stop him.

He sighed and sat on a stair, many lifeless, unmoving soldiers lay around him. _It will be another day or so before Alvara returns, I'm sure. For Nuala will refuse to return. I might as well test the strength I've regained. In body and mind…_

He began, at first, with his mind. Still feeling that tug, that pull. He wanted to talk to his sister, at least know she was alright. He reach out, through that pull-in the direction it came from and he felt her. She was weary and sleeping. Her dreams were filled with worry, for many things and many people. He knew she thought of him and his heart sank when he felt not only worry, but…like he was a threat to her…

_You should be used to it, you fool of a prince. You declared war, you left, only to return, kill you father and kidnap her! All in attempt to destroy a race! You are dangerous. You are not only her brother anymore-with age, you have changed! Why should the change of her feelings surprise you?_

He asked himself and wanted to know badly, why he must feel this once again! He thought maybe it was because of his awakening. He would go through these feelings again before he regained his original feelings-he could already feel them coming. He could already feel the acceptance of her fear…her disappointment. He had grown used to it through his years of exile.

He stopped trying to connect to her, it hurt too much. He had never tried so hard to feel her when he was in exile, or else she would have tried to come for him, to persuade him to come back. Only when he needed the link, would he use it.

"We've grown so far apart, it's almost as if our souls were never one…"

Once the words left his mouth, and before the sorrow could seep too deeply into him, he shook it off. He could not have feelings such as these clouding his judgment. He had a mission. His one and only mission, and he had to be ready to execute it.

He then began training alone, his imaginary advisories surrounding him. And he took them down easily. Only to become weary. Ashamed, he kept trying, only to become more and more tired. He couldn't resist much longer and he went back to his spot on the stairs, sitting and resting and regaining his strength.

_I have to break through this weakness. I have to. I must convince Alvara to follow my plans. And I must head to Egypt, and locate __**The Shadow Legion **__that lay in wait and slumber there. _

~Alvara~

Alvara walked slowly, trying to calm herself. She had hoped to persuade her friend to return to her brother with her not only because she was a dear friend and Alvara missed her so-but, she did not think the people would follow so easily and swiftly, if only with Nuada. Not only is a kingdom better ruled with its strong, loyal king and loving, strong-willed queen-but she knew no one would follow him willingly. Not without persuasion, and she wasn't sure she could provide that effectively when she introduced her plan to the rest of the clan. She knew only Nuala could.

She took deep breaths to clear her head as she re-entered the thin-tree forest. She could hear the sound of fea, whether it be the giggling of pixie's and fairies, or the screeching of either. Or the grunts of trolls and ogres. Finally, she could hear Caolan's impatient murmuring ahead.

"After all these years, training her-with her. Becoming good friends of hers and her late father, only to have her keep secrets form us…" he sighed. "But she must have good reason. She may be childish at times, maybe even rash, but she is a smart and brave warrior. Her father raised her to be so."

"Talking to yourself, Caolan?" she asked, passing by. She was a few steps across from him, he could only see her through the thin trees.

He cleared his throat and followed through the trees until he was beside her again. "What else is there to do, alone?" he asked and she did not answer. "Well then, what happened? Did you find who you were looking for?"

She was quiet for a second. She knew she couldn't stay quiet for long and expect them to continue to help. "Not exactly. I have to return to Antrim. Do you think you and your brother shall be up for it? Or shall I find another way of transportation?" she looked him in the eyes.

He was caught off guard, with her thinking they would not want to help her. He sighed. "I think I can stay by your side a little longer, but I can't say the same for Berach. It would help if you would just tell us what's going on…" he continued.

She just ignored it, trying to stir his conversations off course as they continued back. Asking questions like, 'Did you think we have enough supplies?', even though she was sure they did. And many more questions, which he sighed and answered. It continued until he got tired of it and gave up, half-way back to the shore.

Once they made it to shore, Berach immediately jumped out of the boat at the site of them returning, and then he began asking her the same questions as Caolan, just less polite. She did the same thing as she had with his brother.

"Are you two sure these sails are in good condition?" she gazed at them with a fake unsure look.

"Yes, we're sure." Berach said, annoyed. "Now why are we running back and forth?"

She acted as if she hadn't heard him, for a moment, and then asked, "How are you two feeling? Shall we eat before we set off?"

Berach grumbled and went to the end of the ship, ignoring her so he could calm down. She turned to Caolan, eyebrow raised.

"Sure. I'll get some of the bread we packed from home, and water." He said, heading into the small compartment they had below deck.

She sighed. _If only all judgments weren't so clouded, then I could tell them my plans. I'm not happy with lying to my old friends and brothers-in-arms…___she watched them, as Caolan returned and his brother still kept himself at a length. The three of them had seen battle together, many a times. They felt, to her, like the brothers she never got the chance to have (since her mother had died giving birth to her). Even if they could be annoying, older brothers at times, that's what they felt like to her.

But she could not tell them. They, like most other elves of the Bethmora clan, did not want to risk more death and blood to save what was left of them. They would not approve of what she's done, by bringing Nuada back. And they would not follow her much longer if they knew, especially if she helped Nuada rid the world of humans.

And that brought her to question herself. _Do I want that? Is my honor and need to preserve my fellow elves that unyielding that I would want to destroy an entire race? ….That's what they've almost done with us, so why should I feel guilt?_ She sighed. Her feelings were a mix of her friend's feelings. Like Nuada, she wanted the threat gone. She wanted them to suffer, as well, for she had seen friends fall. But like Nuala, she did not want to give into their ways, nor shed more blood. See so many families and loved ones and children, destroyed.

She sighed. _There is no perfect way to win this battle. I do not need to worry on this subject right now, anyways. Like I told Prince Nuada, we need to worry about preserving what's left, and deal with the human threat later._

After eating, they continued traveling through the seas, the hours passing slowly, but passing.

~Nuala~

Nuala began to stir from her slumber than. She had decided to rest, knowing it was no use to push her when her body was so weak and needed to get used to working again.

She sat up, opening her eye's slowly. She was in the room again, the room with scrolls and candles all around, for it was the only room with a bed. That she could use, at least. Abraham had a special tank in the largest bedroom, as she had found out not long after awakening.

She sighed as she moved. The clothes she wore were getting tiresome, she needed a change of clothes. She headed into the next room, hearing humming that made her smile. it was Abraham, singing one of his favorite songs he enjoyed listening to in his tank, at times. He was cooking, as well. Of course, all he needed was raw eggs, but he couldn't let her eat that. He decided to make a salad, sure that she must not be one for meat.

"Good morning, Abraham." She greeted, with her usual soft voice and smile.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Good morning, your highness. I thought I should make you breakfast. Is salad alright with you?"

She nodded. "Thank you. I shall go freshen up." She said and he nodded, finishing up her salad.

And she did so, enjoying the feel of water on her skin. Once she was done, she felt clean and content. She put on the under dress and its first layer of robbing, knowing she did not her third. It was a slight relief, though she still wished for different clothing.

Once she was dress she sighed happily and headed to the other room, only to stop when she heard voices.

"Abe, where have you been?" a female voice asked. Nuala knew it was familiar, but she couldn't place it right away.

"I'm sorry, Liz, I've…been a bit occupied…" Abraham told her.

_Elizabeth! Elizabeth Sherman!_ Nuala remembered then, the female human who was born with the power of wielding flame. She was happy at first, her first feelings being that of wanting to greet her as an old friend. _But of course you can't! You'll alarm her, you're supposed to be stone!_ She became nervous and unsure. _Should I stay here or go in there? Oh, would I mess up any plans of Abraham's, of telling them?_

"Well, Red needs you. It's your turn to go out to the fea inhabitants with him and see if there's any trouble today." She was going on about. "I'm staying here with the twins today."

_Twins?_ Nuala thought. _Were they hers?_

"Again, I'm sorry. I know I should have gotten there earlier, it's just…" She could hear in his voice, he was unsure of how to tell her.

_Should I go out?_ Nuala was so unsure.

"It's just what? Red's waiting. Is something wrong?" Liz could tell something was up.

"No, nothing's wrong…exactly…" he said.

"And what does that mean?"

"Well, it…." He was stuttering, unsure if he should lie or tell her, Nuala knew this. She had her hand raised and she could feel it slightly.

_I have, they must know._ She finally decided and walked into the room, slowly and quietly. She had her head half down and her hands crossed in front of her.

When she finally made it into the room, she stopped.

"Who's…" Liz wondered for a moment, until she started noticing the familiar clothing and hair, and once Nuala raised her face, Liz gasped.

"Hello, Elizabeth…" she greeted with a nod.

"How…how is she…?" Liz was stuttering, backing away a few feet in surprise. "Why is she back?"

Once again, Nuala felt guilt for things out of her control. She felt guilty about being back.

"I mean, no offence to you, your highness, it's just…" Liz realized what she said may have sounded offensive.

"I understand, don't worry. Not only have I returned, but so has my brother and that worries you. As it should."

Liz took on a look of annoyance and worry. She hadn't expected this when she came over. "Well…have you heard anything from him yet…?"

"Not from him directly… But, an old friend of mine came by, to talk with me. She has plans to try and bring us together to lead what is left of our race. I'm still unsure of her plans against humans, but I doubt she'll choose to ignore them…" Nuala said. "Do not worry about my brother. For now at least, for we are both weak after awaking. I don't know how long it will last, but neither of us can exert ourselves much in this state."

"Oh….Ok." she let out a sigh, but the worried look on her face didn't falter. Just because he was out terrorizing now didn't mean he wouldn't at all. "Well, is your friend dangerous?"

"…I guess it really depends. She's part of the royal guard and would give her life to protect and help us. If you got in her way, she could be dangerous…" she felt slight guilt at telling this as well, like she was trying to get a friend in trouble, but she had to tell them this.

Liz nodded.

"Well, should we…get Red? He needs to hear this, too." Abraham said. The two of them nodded.

Nuala took a deep breath, as well as Liz and they left, heading to the cottage not far from Abrahams.

~Nuada~

There was a sigh as Nuada began to raise himself up. He had fallen asleep while resting. He stood and stretched, wondering what time it would be now. He must have been asleep for an hour or so. Once he was done, he picked up his spear, which had been lying on the ground and he paced, taking deep breaths as he readied himself. He opened his eyes once, to see the lay of the room, and then he shut his eyes again, remembering it easily.

This way, he could imagine his adversaries much more affectively, and battle, having a well enough memory that he knew where everything was.

There were many tall and huge troll's surrounding him, as well as other swift creatures. With the troll's, he used his speed and agility, somersaulting away from their attacks and finding a weak spot, like exposed skin. And with the other's, he used his battle skills, speed and strength, taking them down almost as fast as the trolls.

But too soon did he become weary again. He became angry, wanting to know when this would stop. He then decided it was best not to exert himself so, if he wished for this weakness to pass. Instead, he explored through parts of the Nightlands, finding small trinkets and machines and decided to do some tinkering. It always gave him joy and entertained him very well.

His strong and sure hands knew what they were doing as he worked on his project, his eyes locked on what he was doing.

But of course, eventually that was out of the way. He sighed and took out the piece of paper he'd torn out.

"Before finding **The Shadow Legion**, I have to find this." He said to himself, looking at an expertly drawn picture of what looked like a silver/metal vembrace, lined with golden swirls and designs here and there and in the middle lay a blood-colored stone. It was said it was the only thing to be able to control the **Shadow Legion**. He sighed. "The will take a lot of convincing…" he said, thinking about getting Alvara to help him. But either way, he was going to do this. He had to.


End file.
